1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure for electronic modules installed in a computer housing or distribution backbone.
2. Description of Related Art
Enterprises and homes now commonly have an LAN incorporated in the premises for their internal communications or connection to the Internet. The LAN generally includes a server and terminals connected to at least one electronic module such as a hub, router etc. Of course, the server computer also can be installed with other electronic modules for voice, data, video, security, automation, or entertainment applications. The electronic module is generally installed in a computer housing of the server or a distribution backbone.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, in a first conventional assembling structure, an electronic module (60) has a plurality of ports (61) and sockets (62) formed thereon. Two lugs (63) are formed at a first side of the electronic module (60), and two sleeves (64) are provided at a second side of the electronic module (60). The lugs (63) and the sleeves (64) are respectively inserted in holes (81) in a computer housing (80). Each sleeve (64) has a plurality of wings (65) formed thereon, and a plurality of slots respectively defined between the wings (65). A button (70) has a large end (71) and a small end (72) inserted in each of the sleeves (64). The wings (65) will extend outwards when the small end (72) of the button (70) is inserted in the sleeve (60) to fasten the sleeve (60), so the electronic module (60) is secured in the computer housing (10).
However, it is very inconvenient to assemble the electronic module (60), and the button (70) often disengages from the sleeve (64), so the electronic module (60) will loosen from the computer housing (10).
With reference to FIGS. 8–9, a second conventional structure is similar to the first conventional structure except that two sleeves (64) and two buttons (70) are provided at the first side of the electronic module (60′) to replace the lugs (63) mentioned above.
It is also inconvenient to assemble the electronic module on the computer housing because the sleeves (64) and buttons (70) must be aligned with the holes (81) of the computer housing.
Therefore, the invention provides an assembling structure for electronic modules installed in a computer housing to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.